Flowering Truth
by BudgetBunnie
Summary: What did happened after Rapunzel and Eugene's 'Happily Ever After?


Struggling against his chains in the dark cellar, Eugene tried desperately to free himself. Weakened from the knife wound to his arm, sharp pain shot quickly down into his left hand, immobilizing his efforts. Looking around the room for any sharp objects, Eugene could barely make out the surroundings. Light from a small slotted window however, lit his beloved's limp silhouette across the room on the far wall. Dehydrated, his voice came out rough and unsteady.

"R-rapunzel?" He called out.

A low moan escaped the brunette's throat as her head rolled to the other shoulder. Her hair falling away from her face just enough to reveal the gash in her forehead, the blood coagulated and matted her hair. Relief unfurled Eugene's brow, just slightly, at the knowledge that his wife was still alive. He called to her again.

"Rapunzel, please wake up." In his urgency to be at her side, he pulled too roughly at the chains, standing from his position on the floor. Pain riddled his face again and he fell to his knees, his head fell.

A new voice rang though the darkness, the deep and maniacal laugh echoed off the walls. A door, Eugene had failed to notice in his worry, opened with a whining creak. "Grab the girl." The deep voice said.

New light cascaded though the doorway, blinding Eugene as he looked to see his captors. There was not much he could make out, but from the shadows one was slender and tall, while the other was short and round. The short and round figure spoke again. "Looks like our friend is awake." He came toward Eugene and squatted in front of him. "At last we meet, Flynn Rider. It really isn't ideal conditions, but you wouldn't leave the bitch when we grabbed you so extra measures had to be taken in acquiring you." He sneered while the other one unlocked Rapunzel's shackles, clanking on the floor signaled her freedom. Seconds later, grunting escaped from the man as he lifted her over his shoulder and back though the door, carried away from Eugene's sights.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked, anger flaring in his eyes, again struggling with his bindings.

"Now, now. I would be more worried where you are going." The man readied his fist, hitting Eugene swiftly alongside his head. Laughter being the last thing he heard as he blacked out once more.

Gleaming tears flowed from her wide green eyes. Her face dripping with shock and terror at the sight in front of her as she would be forced to watch her husband, and a future father to be, die. She had bore witness to the tragedy before, high atop a tower hidden by an evil woman in the mountains. But never had the princess thought of losing the love of her life all over again. Rapunzel would be left to take care for herself, all alone in a world she never imagined without Eugene's help.

"Eugene!" She shrieked wildly, as an echoing laughter erupting once again mocking the couple.

"There is nothing you can do, Princess. He had this coming. He knew the outcome. So Flynn Rider, or as you call him, Eugene" He sneered the name as if it were a disgusting bug underneath his shoe. "is now going to pay the ultimate price. Death." He touched the tip of the blade with his thumb, testing the sharpness of it before grabbing Eugene's shoulder and stabbing swiftly under his ribcage. Eugene doubled over, leaning his weight into the man's hold, as the familiar numbness grew from his torso. With his hands tied behind his back, his balance was nonexistent as the man pushed him and Eugene rolled onto his back and crippled to the floor.

Rapunzel cried out again, tears exploding from her eyes as she watched the man stab her love as the witch once had those few years ago. The man, cruel with his punishments, kicked Eugene in the side, causing him to turn, coughing up blood. Kneeling next to Eugene, the man held the knife held high over head. A squeak from Rapunzel caused Eugene to look back at her, his eyes brimming with regret as the final blow struck his gut, his eyes wide. Exacerbated, the life drained out of him slowly, the last few breaths able to call out to the love of his life.

"I love you, Ra-rapunzel." Eugene's eyes closed and his body went limp.

"NOOOOOO!" Rapunzel wailed.

Orianna awoke suddenly. The last of the women's scream escaping Orianna's own lips. Her pulse raced as she regained control of her body. Scanning the ceiling, familiarity met her eyes and her breathing calmed. The images of the two captives tortured was so vivid and frightening, she was not sure what to think of the dream. Turning onto her side, she wrapped the warm blanket tighter to her body. Orianna faced the window and from the horizon the sun began to rise. Sighing deeply, after watching the sun for a short time, she threw back the blankets and arose for her bed.

Gold colored hair eclipsed Orianna's vision as she made her way lazily to her boudoir. Flicking it away with her hand, she looked though her wardrobe. Her mind lingered on her dream as she absentmindedly flipped though the gowns that hung before her. Why had it felt so real? There was no way it was a vision, yet, the names they called out were ones she had never heard before, nor did she know if she could just come up with them. The thoughts baffled her.

The door to her room slowly opened and an older woman with much girth stepped with quiet precision entered the room. She dressed in simple clothing and carried herself with little confidence. Making her way toward Orianna, she cast her eyes downward. With a bow, she greeted Orianna.

"Miss," She spoke softly. "please, let me."

Gently pushing Orianna to the side, the chambermaid quickly picked out the dress and accessories she would wear for the day. With all of the cloth bundled in her arms she ushered Orianna behind the modesty screen. Still overcome with thought of the dream Orianna let herself be dressed by her maid.

"Does the name Rapunzel mean anything to you, Bernadette?" Orianna asked as her night gown was slipped off her body and the chilled morning air touched her bare skin.

Bernadette froze briefly touching the silk of the emerald gown. "No, miss." She answered quickly and resumed dressing her mistress. But it was too late. Orianna caught the pause and found it strange that she would lie to her. So she pressed on, trying to get Bernadette to tell her what she obviously did not want to.

"Are you sure? It is a name I don't think many would forget." Orianna pulled her arm though the sleeve of the heavy garment and looked at the fussing Bernadette further avoid eye contact.

"Yes, it is one that would not be forgot." She sighed, straightening the gown that was fastened around Orianna. "But I have not heard that name, Miss Orianna."

Unable to read Bernadette's eyes, Orianna left it at that, but still pondered the dreams details. Dressed, she stepped out from behind the screen, and twirled in front of the mirror. She smiled soberly at her appearance and combed her fingers though her hair. She still did not understand the connection she felt with the characters in her dream. She wished to have them appear again the next she slept.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Lovely, Miss." Bernadette smiled at her refection as she picked up the night wear from off the floor.

Orianna smiled more broadly at this and walked to the vanity across from her bed. Picking up a brush, she began to make her hair tame. Bernadette having gathered the laundry, came by Orianna's side and picked up a piece of her golden locks. Taking the rest into her hands, Bernadette braided it integrity until it sat upon her head in a wonderful cascading splendor.

A knock on the door sounded. "Who is it?" Bernadette called admiring her work.

"Iden." The voice of Orianna's brother called, without further instruction, he entered the room. Dressed just as elegantly as his sister, Iden help himself proud in their presence. "My my, little sis is such the lady." He chided.

Glaring playfully from where she saw him in the mirror, Orianna remarked on his own appearance. "Don't get those threads muddy when you are beat on the hunt." She teased.

"I rarely lose the hunt, my sister." Iden strolled toward her, and as she stood, he embraced her in a hug.

"Not only with the foxes I hear." She smiled wickedly. "As I recall, Lady Roswell was quite taken by you last ball. Will her family be attending the hunt?"

"Aye, her father and two of the four brothers are to be accompanying father and I. I hope you keep her well entertained and praise me fondly while we are away." He said.

"Of course, Iden. Anything to get you out of my hair." She teased, but smiled warmly at her brother.

The two of them left Orianna's room, arm in arm, heading down toward the dining table laden with the morning meal. They kept exchanging sibling banter, both thinking about the days' events and how they might turn out. The dream of which Orianna had left her mind.


End file.
